Beloved
by Whiffles
Summary: Raphael keeps Setsuka and Cassandra around to feast on and celebrates with Amy, who makes a shocking confession to him.


[A few miles away from an inn in Ostrheinsburg]

"Where do you think you are going?" the stranger known as Setsuka asks Raphael. The blonde Frenchman stares at the woman before answering.

"I suggest you mind your own business, woman. If you stand in my way you will be defeated," he warns, extending his Rapier as the geisha before him twirls her parasol.

"If you can," she accepts his challenge, swiftly retrieving her sword from her parasol, attempting a horizontal attack, which Raphael effectively blocks, followed up by a few quick jabs with his Rapier. Setsuka falls to the ground but takes Raphael out as she gets up, tripping him. Setsuka, expecting Raphael to do the same, backs away from the fallen man. When he is able to stand up, he runs toward the woman, who jumps over him and is then able to attack his backside. He quickly sidesteps around her and within a few more attacks, has her on the ground for good.

"Perhaps I shall make you Amy's pet," he claims to the fallen geisha, retrieving her parasol from her. "Now this is truly a perfect match for Amy's lolita style!" He closes the parasol and then walks off. "Don't just lie there, woman. Follow me."

Confused, the defeated young woman stares at her opponent for a few moments, unwilling to cooperate.

"Have it your way. Remain here, defenseless," he reminds her before walking off. Without choice, the geisha follows from a safe distance.

[Meanwhile, back at the inn in Ostrheinsburg]

Amy paces around the small room.

_He sure has been gone a long time. Maybe I should go after him. I hope he's alright... I know he told me to stay here but... what if something happened to him? ... No, he is strong. But..._

Without much further thought, she finds herself outside of the hotel now.

"You!" she hears a strange voice from a few yards away. She turns around to see a young blonde woman with a headband, short skirt and thigh-high boots.

"Do I know you?" Amy asks the stranger politely, so as to not draw any attention.

"My name is Cassandra. Aren't you the girl who came here with that handsome blonde man?" Cassandra begins to harass the worried young girl.

Not sure of how to respond without causing trouble, she looks away and marches forward. "I cannot say for sure, as handsome is a matter of opinion."

"You obviously don't see what I see in him, then," Cassandra responds, beginning to irritate Amy.

"I mean to say, without a name and full description, how can I be sure?" she retorts.

"I'm certain it was you," Cassandra realizes. "What is your relationship to him? You certainly look too young to be his wife or girlfriend."

"As do you." Amy says, but only to throw her off. Cassandra was obviously at least a few years older than she; hopefully complimenting on her young looks would distract the girl who was now following her.

"I'm older than I look, but not by much," she replies. "I'm twenty-one years old. How old are you?" she inquires.

"That's none of your business," Amy rudely avoids the question.

"No need to be rude with me."

"Stop following me. My father told me not to speak with strangers when not in his presence," she says, now further up ahead from the nuisance known as Cassandra.

"So that man is your father?" Cassandra asks, a bit louder to be heard over a longer distance, and quickly catches up to Amy.

"If you don't turn around right now and shut your mouth, I will not hesitate to cut you open and leave you for dead right here," Amy finally snaps, turned around and stopped, looking Cassandra straight in the eye. She then turns back around and proceeds to walk on.

"How rude of you. Someone should teach you a lesson," Cassandra tells the girl before Amy's choker falls off in front of her, no longer intact due to Cassandra's blade.

"I have no time for this," Amy mumbles as she quickly has Cassandra pinned to the ground, her Rapier just hairs away from her neck. "Look what you've done. You owe me a choker," she adds, quickly destroying the red bow on her top. "We're even now."

[Now closer to the Ostrheinsburg Inn]

"I know she was here. I can smell her blood," Raphael says, beginning to annoy his captive.

_She must have returned to tend to her wounds._

"So who is this Amy you keep mentioning?" Setsuka asks, not sure if she should speak or not.

"She is everything to me."

In the distance, a defeated Cassandra sees Raphael alone with Setsuka and decides to follow them up to the door.

"You're back safely!" Amy exclaims, dropping the wet rag from the back of her neck as Raphael walks through the door. She runs toward Raphael and stops when she notices the strange woman. "Who is she?"

"I had no time for introductions. This woman shall be my meal for a very long time," he answers as he turns Amy away from him and licks the blood from her neck.

Cassandra is confused, only catching a small glimpse through the door.

"Meal?" Setsuka begins to panic.

"Relax. I only want your blood. Just a small bit a few times a day should suffice," he reassures her. "Oh, Amy, I almost forgot," he hands her the parasol from Setsuka. "It suits you perfectly."

Amy, pleased with the gift from Raphael, fingers the texture on the cloth before opening it and spinning around joyously.

"You?" she stops as she sees Cassandra spying on them, causing Raphael to turn around, now blocking in Setsuka.

"Is this woman a threat to you, dearest?" Raphael asks, concerned.

"She attacked me and would not stop asking questions about you," she answers.

"So you admit it! He is the one you came here with!" Cassandra exclaims.

"What do you want to know?" Raphael asks Cassandra, clearly upsetting Amy. After all that trouble she had gone through to keep Cassandra away from Raphael, here they were, face to face.

"Did you come here with anybody?" she begins.

"Yes. I came with my daughter. I believe you two have met already." Amy stares evilly at Cassandra as he speaks.

_Stop calling me your daughter. That burns worse than Cassandra's sword._

"Yes, we've met," she confirms politely.

"Please, come in." Cassandra obeys and steps inside the room, where Raphael quickly holds his Rapier to her neck.

"If you ever lay a finger on Amy again, consider your life to be over," he warns strictly. "What do you think, Amy? What shall I do with her?" he turns his face, Rapier still pressed against Cassandra's neck.

"Keep her. The geisha won't last forever. We might as well take more if we can get it," she says with a smile. Raphael and Amy then, with their weapons, force the two girls into a smaller, connected room and lock it behind them.

[About two hours later]

"It's about time they quieted down," Raphael says, relieved, sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. He tosses Amy a mixed berry muffin from his trip across the town.

"Thank you," she says quietly, sitting at the opposite side of the bed, her side facing Raphael and her feet hanging off the edge. "And... thank you for the parasol. It's beautiful." Raphael watches the young girl slowly pick apart her muffin as if having no appetite and eating only to please.

"Is something bothering you, my sweet?" he questions. Amy pauses before answering. She sets the muffin aside.

"Please don't treat me like a child," she requests, puzzling Raphael.

"I'm... sorry? I simply asked if something was bothering you. But if you'd rather me not ask, then I will leave you alone," he retorts.

"That's not what I'm referring to," she adds, cocking her head slightly in his direction and rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it, precious?"

Amy sighs. "I'm really not ready to have this conversation..." she shyly answers, twirling her curls in her fingers.

Now more curious than ever, Raphael focuses on her face and sits closer to her. "Amy, you can tell me anything. There is nothing you can say that will make me even consider thinking less of you. You're my world, darling."

"What am I to you, Raphael?" she stops every motion and stares at Raphael straight on. He pauses a few moments in confusion. She had never before addressed him as Raphael. When they first met, it was always 'Sir.' When they had begun to come close, she began addressing him as 'father.' After some time, she just didn't address him period.

"Everything, my love. Although I'm uncertain as to what you mean."

"You... everytime... I..." Amy fights back tears as she struggles for words before finally standing up. "Please. From now on, don't call me your daughter. I'm NOT your daughter."

Stunned, Raphael pulls back. "I know, sweetheart. But that doesn't mean I love you any less than if you were."

"I don't want to be thought of as your daughter. By you or anyone else," she confesses, seeming to be almost angry. "I don't even know how to say it, but I don't love you that way. I want to be with you, and not just living together. I want you to love me, but not as a daughter. It's confusing..."

Raphael keeps his eyes on Amy as she continues to share her feelings with Raphael.

"I still want to be your 'sweetheart,' or your 'dear' or 'love,' but I don't want to be your 'little girl,' because I'm not. If you haven't noticed, I've grown since we met. My body is maturing and I need things-"

Raphael stops her with a sweet and gentle kiss while brushing against her chin. His lips remain there for about five seconds before finally retreating.

"I understand, Amy. Thank you for telling me," he says as he pulls her into his chest, holding her tightly.

Her heart beating faster than ever, Amy stumbles for words once more. She pulls back, still in Raphael's embrace but now looking at him. "Then why did you..."

"I've been the one taking care of you. What would you do, had I done something to make you uncomfortable?" he points out. "What's wrong now, darling?"

She wipes the small amount of tears from her eyes before answering. "I'm just... happy." She buries her face against Raphael's chest again, focusing on the steady heart rate inside his body.

Amy pulls back once more, but instead of speaking this time, nudges Raphael onto the edge of the bed, where she sits on his lap, legs apart. Her arms slowly move atop his shoulders as her lips find their way back to his, returning the previous kiss. She knows Raphael is just as excited and nervous as she is; his breathing had become more pronounced - not quite louder, quieter, faster or slower - it must just be because she had never been this close to Raphael to be able to focus on his breathing.

For minutes on end their lips lock, rejoicing their recent discovery of each others' feelings. Things just begin to escalate as the kiss becomes a bit more moist when they find each others' tongues. The two start to be a little more playful, and Raphael lightly licks her bottom lip to tease her. She responds by gently nibbling on his bottom lip with a mischievous smile. This provokes him to pull her pigtails - not enough to hurt, but enough to be noticed. He smiles as her chin moves up and she faces the ceiling now. She returns the favor by clutching onto his hair, although not enough is present to control his entire head with it. As Amy's face is turned toward the ceiling, leaving her neck exposed, Raphael takes this opportunity to play with her neck a bit. She lets out a very sexy gasp and his lips touch where her neck meets her shoulders.

"Bite me," she moans. Figuring she must be just playing, he nibbles on her neck, careful to avoid the fangs. "Bite me," she repeats. Raphael pulls himself away.

"Are you being serious?" he asks as he looks her in the eye.

"Dead."

"Amy, darling... it will hurt."

"I know," she whispers. "Please. I'm ready." She leaves her neck exposed, cluthing tightly to her lover's hair. Her eyes begin to bulge out at the initial shock of the penetration, letting out a very loud sob, but then her eyes close as Raphael licks up what drips out.

"How do you feel, love?" he checks.

"I feel... good," she confirms, brushing a few of her fingertips against Raphael's cheek, before resuming the kiss. Tasting a bit of her own blood on Raphael's tongue, she moans in delight. "Does everyone's taste the same?"

"It varies depending on what type. My favorite is B negative," he tells her.

"I doubt anyone's could taste sweeter than your lips," she blurts out without thinking.

"I certainly hope not. I want those lips of yours to myself, you know," he teases.

"I am all yours. Every part of me," she states, loud and clear. In a matter of only seconds, Raphael finds her nearly topless in his lap, with her bare breasts staring him straight on. "Every part," she repeats. As if in a trance, Raphael's face nears one nipple, lips brushing against it and tongue caressing it, while his other hand occupies the other, gently squeezing and cupping it, rubbing just outside the hardened nipple. He licks more as she begins to breathe heavily. Her dress, not covering her breasts, still cover her torso and Raphael takes his hand away from her breast to unlace her dress completely.

He hadn't planned on going this far with Amy just a few minutes ago, but now found himself uncontrollable in her presence. He certainly wasn't stopping now, when they both wanted the same thing just as much as the other. Raphael pulls Amy, now entirely topless, down with him as he lies back and then turns her over so that he is above her. They resume kissing passionately until it seems that only their tongues touch, and Amy begins to undress Raphael. His coat now lies beside the bed with her dress.

While sucking on Amy's neck and making a path to right below her nipples, his pants slowly find their way off and Amy removes the last article of clothing on his upper body. He hurries back to her lips when it comes off, becoming more aggressive of a kisser with every passing second.

Amy twitches as Raphael's fingertips trace down her side and onto her leg, finding their way back up and between her legs. She lets out a small moan as his fingers stroke through her panties. His fingers then outline the upper edge where her panties meet her skin, pulling the cloth down just enough so that it covers his fingertips. His warm touch makes her drip in excitement, and he continues rubbing until he discreetly finds a way inside of her. His long, masculine fingers make even more of her juices flow as he tickles her insides.

He notices a smile on her face with a blank expression in her glowing eyes. He then, with his two fingers inside of her, strokes the front wall of her pussy in circles, toward him and back up. Her pelvis begins thrusting uncontrollably as Raphael, somewhat roughly, grabs on to her face and licks her lips. She opens and presents her tongue, still moaning. While she moans, clinging to Raphael's blonde hair, she feels a sudden shift of penetration. She looks Raphael in the eyes, who gently pulls on a curly pigtail while resting the other hand on her hip. He pushes deeper into her, slowly tearing off the bedsheets with every motion.

Amy's eyes close as she breathes heavily, letting out a cross between a moan and a scream. He comforts her with a gentle brush of his thumb while slowly pushing in deeper, taking his time so as not to hurt the girl. Eventually, Amy becomes less tense and Raphael takes this as a sign to progress. He begins to accelerate, but slowly.

"Raphael..." the young girl says in a breathy tone, "please... harder."

With that request, he thrusts deeper, making Amy squeal. All the way inside her, he feels a puddle of juices inside and continues to glide in and back out, her squeals turning into screams.

Picking up speed, the girl clutches tightly to her lover's neck, feeling his hot breath on her ear. Her arms move to his side, and her arms press tightly against his back as he continues thrusting into her. A little lightheaded in all her pleasure, she breathes heavily as Raphael pounds into her with much more speed than before for what seems to be an eternity. Watching her breasts bounce with his thrusts, he is pulled closer to Amy and gently bites the cartilage on her ear. Amy, now thrusting her body toward Raphael, screams as she feels his warm fluids rush inside her. About a minute passes before the two catch their breath. About a minute while all of Raphael's juices begin to spill out of Amy's body.

"That was..." Amy begins, still breathing heavily, "nice."

"You think I'm done?" Raphael responds, knowing she isn't as pleased as he is.

"Um..." not knowing what he means, and a bit confused, Amy is at loss for words.

"Silly girl," he says before kissing her cheek lightly, "I would never let you go unsatisfied." He then moves away from her, rubbing the outsides of her thighs before tasting her.

"I thought we took these off..." he says, yanking on her panties.

"You just couldn't wait to have me," she responds, immediately being sucked on.

With her last word in, Amy's entire body jerks uncontrollably when Raphael's tongue flutters against her clitoris, creating a vibrating sensation. Face buried in Amy's dripping wet pussy and nearly suffocating, he grabs her bottom by the cheeks, pulling her even closer to him. His tongue pushes deeper and deeper into her while his nose, inhaling her sweet scent, helps to stimulate her. Breathing and licking her in, he moans, adding another vibrating sensation which makes her go limp. Raphael holds her tightly, as if clinging for dear life, and moves his arms up to her stomach. His hands lie just below her naval, still pinning her down. At this, Amy is in a state of true bliss as she lies so helplessly before Raphael. Helpless and unable to do as she please, but so turned on. Her body tenses up one last time and she is unable to speak or breathe until Raphael licks up her juices as they spill out onto his face. He comes closer to her face, his still covered in what of Amy's mess his tongue could not reach. He wipes off the rest on his arm before lying beside the motionless Amy. His head rests on his right arm as he faces Amy, barely able to move anything except her face. He rests his other hand on her neck, near the very bottom of her hairline. Her right hand regains the strength to clasp onto his as their foreheads barely touch. Raphael watches until her eyes close, and then pulls the blanket over the both of them as they lie silently in the dark.


End file.
